Truly immersive virtual reality and augmented reality systems create environments that submerge the perceptual system of a user in computer-generated stimuli (e.g., a virtual world and/or a virtual view). Typically, these immersive systems captivate the senses of the user while blocking out stimuli from the physical world. The virtual world can be altered as a result of an input from the user and/or an interaction of the user with the virtual world.
Although, a goal of these systems is to create an immersive environment, the physical world can still be used to provide a context for the immersive environment. In particular, it is important to consider the environment and context of the user. For example, in the context of a user in a vehicle, immersive virtual reality and augmented reality systems can consider information about the user, the vehicle and the user in relation to the vehicle. This information can be used to generate an immersive environment that is customized to the user and the user's environment and can allow the user to perceive the immersive environment comfortably.